peelfandomcom-20200213-history
15 December 1986
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1986-12-15 ;Comments *Peel plays a track from an EP called Soul of Haringey, which was given to him by the London Borough Of Haringey and could only be bought in the borough itself. *Start of show: "Hi, fans, lots of jolly Yuletide music for you, and a new session from Brilliant Corners, and a repeat of our recent one from the Railway Children. A great number of records to get in between now and midnight, so we'll start." *John saw Hank Ballard at the end of last week, "and pretty good he was too." This was at the Hammersmith Palais, London, 1986-12-11 (official release, gig review). Sessions *Brilliant Corners #2. Recorded: 1986-11-23. *Railway Children. Recorded: 1986-10-21. First Broadcast: 24 November 1986 Tracklisting *''News'' *Phantom Tollbooth: Flip Your Lid (EP - Valley Of The Gwangi) Homestead :(JP: 'Rather an abrupt start to the programme, I must confess, but I've got a sore throat and speech is hell, but I'll press on regardless anyway, being a pretty plucky kind of a chap.') *Hank Ballard & The Midnighters: The Twist (LP - Singin' And Swingin') King :(JP: 'When the twist was vogueish, I was living in Dallas, Texas (on Gaston Avenue actually, in case you ever go over there) in an apartment with three people of whom I was really terrified. They used to have twist parties, mainly just them and a whole group of stewardesses from Brannock Airlines, and I used to lock myself in my room and listen to the radio in rather a moody fashion, because I wasn't particularly good at the twist even then. I used to give my records away to people as prizes and I was too frightened of them to say anything. I was a wimp, goodness me: I set new world standards.') *Brilliant Corners: Arlington Villas (Peel Session) *Echo & The Bunnymen: Villiers Terrace (7") Korova :(JP: 'Here's a note from Brilliant Corners suggesting a running order, which I've not followed, curses! and giving me their votes for the Festive Fifty, which are too late. One or two people have phoned in to say, when do we start broadcasting the Festive Fifty, and I think the answer to that, I should know to be honest with you, but I think the answer to that is next Monday, and at some stage, even on Wednesday, I may play numbers 60 to 50 'cos that includes several of my favourites.') However, this never happened. *Cocoa Tea: Reggae Man (7") Skengdon *Railway Children: Big Hands Of Freedom (Peel Session) *''Aids Hotline promo, voiced by Tommy Vance'' *Salt 'N' Pepa: I Desire (LP - Hot, Cool & Vicious) Next Plateau *Depraved: Judge For Yourself (LP - Stupidity Maketh The Man) Children Of The Revolution *Sinister Cleaners: I'll Never Forget This (EP - Goodbye Ms Jones) AAZ *Billy Riley: Red Hot (7") Sun Record *Brilliant Corners: Would It Be Sad (Peel Session) *Pip Archer: Time To Boogie (v/a EP - Soul Of Haringey) Not On Label *Mighty Mighty: Throwaway (7") Chapter 22 *''Aids Hotline promo, voiced by Tommy Vance'' *Lightnin' Hopkins: Merry Christmas (7") Decca *Railway Children: Consider (Peel Session) *Pierce Turner: Wicklow Hills (7") Beggars Banquet *Frankie Paul: Gun Shot (7") Skengdon *Brilliant Corners: Anticipation (Peel Session) *Marshmallow Overcoat: Groovy Little Trip (7") Dionysus *Grown Up Strange: A Wing And A Prayer (12") Ugly Man *Johnny Scoggins & Earl Reed: Flat Foot Sam (v/a LP - Mama Rock) Wendi *Creepers: Stroke Of Genius (LP - Miserable Sinners) In Tape *Railway Children: Any Other Town (Peel Session) *Gaye Bykers On Acid: Everythang's Groovy (7") In Tape *Jack Wilson: Heartache (7") Uptempo *Ramones: Sheena Is A Punk Rocker (LP - Rocket To Russia) Sire *Brilliant Corners: Trust Me (Peel Session) *Finesse & Synquis: Bass Game (v/a LP - Uptown Is Kickin' It) MCA *Waitresses: Christmas Wrapping (7") ZE *Railway Children: Listen On (Peel Session) *Lonnie Mack: Wham (LP - The Wham Of That Memphis Man) Elektra *''End of show'' *''News'' File ;Name *Peel 1986-12-15 (p).mp3 Length *2:03:33 ;Available *mooo server ;Footnotes Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:Shows Category:Available online Category:Shared Category:John Leonhard's Dad Tapes